Balance
by Mac-Attack75
Summary: Voldemort is dead, and things are slowly going back to normal. However, there are far worse things than Voldemort out there that have been waiting and watching for centuries. Looking for their time to strike, that time is now. They are coming...
1. Prologue

"I've had enough trouble to last a lifetime." Harry said tiredly.

Both Hermione and Ron nodded their agreement; everyone was tired enough that all they could think of was sleep. The trio made their way to the door, and out into the hallway. Harry turned left at the Grand Staircase going down, he felt their concerned stares burning into his back as he went. As tired as he was he knew he wouldn't be able to rest properly until he had taken care of the Elder Wand.

Harry slipped on his invisibility cloak just short of entering the Entrance Hall, and after a few minutes of carefully maneuvering made his way successfully through the throng of people still milling around in the hall. Once outside he slipped the cloak off, and trudged down to the edge of the lake, and Albus Dumbledore's grave.

Looking at the crack in the cover stone Harry knew that his wand wouldn't be able to fix it, taking out the Elder Wand he pointed it at the crack in the marble and said "Reparo."

It worked, the marble pulled closer and knitted itself together forming a single perfect piece, Harry levitated the stone out of the way and gently placed the Wand back on the chest of its former master. Folding his hands over wand, Harry levitated the stone back into place sealing the tomb forever.

As he made his way back up the lawn leading to the castle Harry looked up and couldn't find a single cloud in the sky, as he walked he thought that it was somehow fitting. Harry carefully made his way back through the crowd and up the stairs as he went he worried that he wouldn't be able to get into Gryffindor Tower, but to his relief found the painting hanging open as if waiting for him.

Walking in he scanned the room for his friends, Ron's snoring acted like a beacon; Ron and Hermione had fallen asleep on the couch hand in hand. Harry made his way up stairs and collapsed blissfully onto his old bed, he was asleep before he even hit the covers.

Harry was vaguely aware that someone had removed his glasses and put him under the covers, they had also stripped him down to his boxers and treated his wounds. He also stirred as he heard voices nearby, "Finally, Mum! He's waking up!"

Harry blearily opened his eyes, and found the fuzzy outline of Ron looking at him from the bed immediately to his right, and in a sarcastic tone said "Had a nice kip did you?"

Harry was trying to process everything as he said "What do you mean finally?"

"You've been asleep for two days mate, Mum was starting to worry that you'd slipped into a come or something." Ron said as he handed Harry his glasses.

'Thanks.' Harry mumbled, as he slipped the glasses on and blinked trying to bring his vision into focus.

'Anytime.' Ron said as he tossed a clean pair of jeans and a fresh T-shirt to Harry. "If you hurry you might be able to catch lunch with the rest of us."

Harry hadn't realized how hungry he was until Ron actually mentioned food, his stomach rumbled in complaint. Ron left quickly, to allow Harry some privacy as he got dressed.

Down in the Great Hall Harry searched for the Weasley's among the crowd of people at the Gryffindor table. After finding them Harry took a seat opposite Ron and Hermione. As he greeted everyone he noticed that Ginny wasn't there. Compared to the rest of the family Ron was relatively happy, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and the rest of their children all looked ashen and had red rimmed eyes. Harry guessed that Hermione mighty have had something to do with Ron's apparent happiness but didn't want to bring it up in front of the rest of the family.

After greeting everyone at the table Harry started to pile food onto his plate, the rest of the meal was spent in quite conversation while Harry ate. However his meal was interrupted by Peeves as he whizzed overhead as he sang his composition from a few days previous "We did it! We bashed them, Wee Potter's the one! And Voldy's gone moldy so now let's have fun!"

Ron looked up from his conversation with Hermione and yelled "Oy, give it a rest will you!" In response Peeves turned around, and flying backwards in midair sent a string of rude hand gestures and words at Ron.

Hermione huffed looking up at Peeves as she said "So rude."

Harry stopped for a second to ask them both "Anything happen while I was sleeping?"

As Harry continued to eat Ron and Hermione explained to him how Kingsley had officially been made the new Minister for Magic, and how Professor McGonagall had also been made Headmistress. The few Death Eaters that had been captured were already in Azkaban and the innocent had been released. They also told him how yesterday McGonagall had announced that with the events during the previous days the school year was ending early. She also regretfully announced that everyone from the battle would have to go home as well, the damage done required professionals and they would be hard pressed to have the castle ready for the next school year. Even without everyone getting in their way.

This left everyone with nothing to do except prepare for their departure in the morning or talk. As he talked with Ron and Hermione there was one question at the back of his mind.

After a while Harry turned to Ron and asked "Hey Ron, do you know where Ginny is?"

Ron looked a little bit surprised as he looked around and realized that she wasn't there, he had been engrossed in planning the trip to Australia with Hermione to find her parents. The horrified look on his face told Harry that he felt ashamed not to have even noticed that she wasn't around. He said "Umm, dunno. Last time I saw her was up in Gryffindor Tower. She spent some time looking after you; Mum wanted someone with you while you were out."

Harry and everyone else looked up at the sky as a thunderclap sounded somewhere in the distance, it started to rain overhead; under the enchanted ceiling the view was mesmerizing. Harry shook himself and stood up, walking to the door. The first place he went was Gryffindor Tower; he called up the stairs into the Girls dormitory and got no reply. He searched the boy's dorm just in case, she wasn't in the tower. Harry searched; his plan was to go floor by floor if he had to. But he didn't have to go too far, she was in the hall leading to the room of requirement, the corridor where Fred had died.

She was slumped down against the wall, looking at the spot where the door for the room of requirement used to be. As Harry walked down the corridor towards her, he shivered as a blast of wind came rushing through one of the broken windows. His mind was racing; he didn't know whether she had gotten over him during the last year. She might hate him now; he probably would in her shoes; considering the way that he had broken things off between them last year.

He moved closer to her, she was ashen and her eyes were red rimmed too, he carefully leant against the wall and slid down to sit beside her; shielding her from the wind and rain. She hadn't acknowledged his presence or made any indication that she even knew he was there. Staring straight ahead she said weakly "I was trying to get into the room of requirement, its weird it won't open anymore." She didn't say anything else for a while, still staring ahead.

After what could have been minutes or hours she spoke again, in that same weak voice "I thought I lost you. I lost my brother and I thought I lost you too. When I was dueling Bellatrix I was hoping that she'd kill me, because I knew that I couldn't go on." Harry didn't know what to say, he just wanted to take away her pain but he couldn't find the words.

Suddenly she turned on him, her eyes blazing as she said "How could you put me through that! How? I thought you were dead; I wanted to die because you were already gone! For fifteen minutes my life was worthless, less than nothing. Life wasn't even worth living without you."

Harry tried to apologize, "Ginny, I'm sorry–."

"How could you be sorry?" She shrieked. "How, when you did what you did to me: you leave me alone frantic for news. Expecting on a daily basis that I'd read in the paper that you had died, or caught by snatchers. That you'd been sent to Azkaban or worse. I had no clue if you would come back to me or not. How can you do that to me and still look me in the face telling me that you're sorry?"

"Ginny, I love you. I don't feel that I deserve you after what I've put you and your family through. If I'd given myself up sooner then I might have stopped anyone from getting hurt. But everything I did was for you, and I'm sorry if I caused you pain in the process. I never stopped thinking about you, not even for a minute. And when I turned myself over to Voldemort to die my last thought was of you. At night I would look at your dot on the Marauder's map and wonder if you knew I was watching over you. Every day I hoped that you would be safe, because I was fighting for you. When I see you my heart skips a beat, and my mind races. You're always in my thoughts. I love you and I always will." Harry said, fighting back the tears that her words caused.

Right now she looked like her mother at her most furious; she jumped up and stormed off. Harry started to stand up, and before she got too far he turned to her and said "I just hope you know I was being sincere." She turned to look at him again and there was both indescribable fury and pain in her eyes, without saying a word she turned the corner and dissappeared from sight.

Harry wanted the physical pain back; it was so much easier to handle than what he was feeling now. Watching her leave had ripped a hole right through the center of his heart. He had been wondering the corridors on the seventh floor his mind too numb to think. He eventually found himself back in Gryffindor Tower. Looking at the clock he realized that it was dinner time, but to be totally honest with himself he had lost all appetite. Harry climbed the stairs to the dormitory and fell onto his bed, hoping that sleep would take him before his thoughts did.

* * *

Authors Note: This is my first Harry Potter fanfic, so let me know what you think. I usually do sci-fi so this is an interesting step in a new direction. I apologize if any parts of this seem a bit unpolished but I have been trying to find the right way to write this for forever. And this is the best version I have found yet. Also I was born in England to an American Family so I'll try my best to have the characters speak in the "Queen's English" like they should but I might unconsciously slip into American at some points. If anyone has a suggestion for a better name don't hesitat to let me know. Please R/R…

P.S. - If you aren't into the mushy stuff then there are some interesting points begining in chapter 6. Eventually the story will shift from mush to the more exciting things, please bear with me.

P.P.S. - Chapter 8 is where the fun really begins, enjoy...


	2. The Burrow

When Harry woke up he found a clean pair of clothes waiting for him at the foot of the bed. Looking at the clock in the corner he realized that he had maybe a little more than an hour before everyone was going to leave and started getting dressed, in the hopes of catching breakfast. As he got dressed he looked out of the window he watched a trail of smoke snaking its way up and away from Hagrids cabin.

He smiled as his fondest memories of this school came to the forefront of his mind. It quickly faded as those memories led to others; memories of him and Ginny together. Down at the lake, downstairs in the common room… Harry shook himself, compartmentalizing these feelings away he didn't want to deal with them right now.

As he made his way to the Great Hall he tried to absorb every smell, every little detail of everything that he passed. As he heard Peeves zoom down one of the branching hallways singing one of his compilations Harry realized that he would miss the poltergeist even if he was incredibly annoying at times.

Looking around the Hall for the Weasleys Harry was careful to avoid looking in Ginny's direction when he sat down opposite Ron and Hermione. Everyone else was already done eating except for Ron and they all left Harry alone long enough to eat something, not that he had much of an appetite. When it looked like Harry was finally done, as he had only really been playing with his food. Hermione turned to him, saying in an airy sort of wondering voice "It feels kind of strange doesn't it?"

"What does?" The confusion evident on Harry's face.

"Voldemor –."

"Dobt say 'is nabe!" Ron yelled around a mouthful of scrambled eggs in a panicky voice.

Hermione regarded him with a look of mild disgust before saying apologetically "Sorry," Turning back to Harry she said "He's dead, for the first time in your life nothing is controlling you. You aren't a wanted man anymore and you're of age, you can do whatever you want."

Harry leaned back in his seat as the implications struck him. He hadn't thought of this before, always assuming that he wouldn't live to make a life for himself he had never planned what he would do when he got out of school. His thoughts were temporarily interrupted by Peeves whizzing overhead singing his compostion from a few days previous "We did it! We bashed them, wee Potter's the one! And Voldy's gone Moldy so lets have some fun!"

Ron stopped eating long enough to shout up at him "Give it a rest Peeves."

In response Peeves turned around and flying backwards in midair flung a series of rude hand gestures and words at Ron.

Hermione appalled by the scene huffed "So rude."

Staring dumbly up at Peeves as he floated away Ron said in a distracted tone of voice "So that's where Bill learned that one. He never would tell me…" Charlie had to lean over and pat Harry on the back as he nearly choked on an idle bite of toast, fighting back the laughter.

As Harry wiped the tears out of his eyes from nearly choking he resumed where his thoughts had left off. The more he thought about it the more things seemed so uncertain: would he still have a bank account with Gringotts? Would he be able to get rid of Grimmauld place? Or maybe fix it up? The only certainty that came to mind was Ginny and after the way things had gone last night Harry was convinced that it was already a forgone conclusion.

When breakfast was finished everyone filed out of the Great Hall, as people made their way through the doors of the entrance hall Peeves made farewells in his own unique way. Floating overhead Peeves was tossing flowers into the air and watching as they floated lazily to the ground. On closer inspection however, if anyone tried to sniff at them they would spray you with a jet of water.

Finally outside Harry, Ron and Hermione clambered into one of the waiting Thestral drawn carriages. It was going to be a few minutes before they left as everyone, including the parents who had returned in the morning for their children's things would be leaving in the carriages as a single group.

Hermione and Ron were busy with each other which was just fine with Harry right now. Harry didn't know if he would be coming back next year. So he was taking the opportunity to take in everything there was about what was his first real home, the first place he had ever really been happy. The moment was all the more poignant for him because even in its ruined state the school was the most magnificent sight he had ever seen.

With a start the carriages started moving, it wasn't long before they were at the gates of the grounds and everyone was getting off. After saying their goodbye's small groups would break off from the mass of people at large and apparate away. When the Weasley's went Charlie went first, grasping Ginny's trunks as he disappeared. Harry and the rest of the family went next.

Arriving in front of the gate that led up through the garden to the kitchen door the first thing Harry noticed was that Charlie was waiting outside for everyone. The door was open, and Ginny's things had been levitated inside but his posture made it obvious that he hadn't entered. As a group the entire family made their way up the path, and like Charlie stopped just short of the door. Harry sensed that they were steeling themselves against the onslaught of emotions and memories that would come flooding back to them of Fred.

After a few minutes Bill and Fleur followed by Charlie went first, Ron and Hermione next, Harry followed them and turning to hold the door open politely saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley gently leading George up the steps and in through the door. The last person was Ginny, and flashing him a dark and contemptuous look stormed past him and up the stairs.

The slamming and locking of her door was conspicuously loud to Harry, and as simple a sound as it was he could feel the accusation behind it. Harry slowly tiptoed his way up the stairs, somehow irrationally afraid to make any untoward or loud noise. When he got into the attic he collapsed onto the cot that had been his last summer, and fell asleep.

Over the next few days people at the Burrow fell into their own separate routines as they tried to bury their grief behind hobbies and mindless tasks and chores. Mr. Weasley would alternate between trying to engage the mute George in conversation, and when that failed would lock himself away in his shed. Mrs. Weasley on her part was talking to George who had taken up residence on the living room couch as she bustled around the kitchen. Constantly trying to take care of everyone was her balm, and served as an adequate distraction.

Both Bill and Fleur and Ron and Hermione had as separate couples disappeared into their own little worlds. Charlie was the most active of the family, trying to engage everyone else in larger conversation and break into their self made isolation. Ginny was, like Charlie, acting the closest to normal without being off in their own separate worlds. However anytime she and Harry were in the same room any conversation from him would result in incredibly dark looks from her. This quickly cowed Harry and he would usually fall into a penitent silence.

As oblivious as Hermione and Ron seemed to be, off in their own little world together they had actually been incredibly aware of all of these events. One night, while on their own Hermione and Ron were conversing about them 'If this doesn't end soon we might have to help out.' Hermione said. They could both see that Harry and Ginny were suffering and as much as Ginny wouldn't admit it she missed Harry, and things didn't seem to be improving at all.

"Why do women feel the need to fix everything?" He said as he drew her in closer.

She smiled and said in a matter of fact tone "It makes us feel all warm inside."

Ron snorted as he said "So does firewhiskey." After a few moments Ron said reflectively "I would be kind of glad to see them together. He's certainly a better choice than any of those other good-for-nothings…"

**Ginny**

A few days later Hermione was reading her book when out of the blue she said "You can talk to me you know." without looking up. It was around bedtime and Hermione was lying on her cot in Ginny's room while she was just slipping into bed.

"About what?" Ginny lied, she already had a pretty good idea what Hermione wanted to talk about.

"You and Harry." Looking at her as she marked the page of the book and placed it on the desk beside her cot.

"I don't want to talk about it." Ginny said tersely.

In a reassuring voice Hermione said "Then don't talk, just listen."

Ginny, realizing that she really had no choice in the matter curled up on the bed, wrapping her arms around her legs and resting her chin on her knees.

"He does love you you know."

Ginny snorted saying "No he doesn't."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because he abandoned me." Ginny's dejection overflowing from her words.

"Look, I went through what you are." Hermione said sympathetically.

"How?" Ginny said disbelievingly.

In a lowered voice Hermione said "Don't tell Ron that I told you this but he abandoned me and Harry while we were looking for Horcruxes to destroy."

"Horcruxes, what are they?" Ginny interrupted, she had never heard the term before and nobody had told her their story from over the last year.

"You'll have to ask Harry about that if you want the details." Hermione said, but quickly picked up where she left off. "But Ron did abandon us, after a really bad row he left me and Harry on our own and stayed at Shell Cottage with Bill and Fleur for a month or two. Leaving us both alone to try and kill _him_ on our own."

Ginny unconsciously shifted at the mention of Voldemort, saying "And yet, you and Ron are together."

Hermione sensed the underlying question and said "Yes, because I love your brother. I wanted to kill him at first, and Harry thankfully, managed to stop me and eventually I got over it." After a few minutes of silence Hermione continued "What I'm trying to say is you need to give him a second chance. He loves you and I know you love him." Seeing the surprised look on her face she said quickly, before Ginny could interrupt "You've been talking in your sleep."

Ginny blushed a little, but didn't deny any of it. "He does have a good reason too. He ended it because he didn't expect to come back to you. He thought he would die, and hoped that you would move on with your life. He was trying to save you the heartbreak. At night, when he thought I was asleep he would pull out the Marauders map and look at it, and he would write you letters. He has the nasty habit of speaking while he writes." Hermione said almost without thinking.

"He really does love you." Hermione said earnestly. "At least promise me you'll think about it, you two are just so miserable without each other."

"Okay, fine." Ginny said weakly leaning over she flicked her wand and the lights went out.

Authors Note: Let me know what you think, please Read and Review. If anyone notices any typos please let me know. Also I have a challenge for the readers, if you can find the portion of dialogue that I borrowed from my favorite TV show and tell me what episode it came from and I would be very impressed.


	3. The Funeral

It was the morning of Fred's funeral, over the past few days there had been a subtle change in Ginny's attitude. She still wasn't talking to Harry, but she wasn't flashing him the dark looks any more either. The funeral was starting at noon and everyone was having a hurried breakfast in the cramped kitchen because of the weather. Nobody was in a talkative mood but neither did anyone want to face the silence.

Harry was looking at the weather through the window, trying to distract himself from Ginny's presence at the table, it had drizzled off and on over the last few days but today was an outright downpour.

It was then that after nearly two and a half weeks everyone at the table heard a missing voice, cracking and weak from disuse. "I'm sorry dad, I'm sorry for everything." All noise at the table stopped, and everyone turned to look at the source of the noise. It was George; Mr. Weasley who had been trying so hard to get his son to speak to him was so shocked and surprised that at first he himself was speechless. But with tears streaming down his face quickly pulled his son into the tightest hug that he could, saying "It's alright son, it's alright."

Molly was on the verge of tears, and everyone else was watching, riveted as Mr. Weasley held his son in a tight embrace. After a few minutes Harry and Hermione quietly excused themselves, using the excuse that they needed to get dressed. As much as they felt adopted by the family neither considered themselves to be worthy of being involved in this tender moment.

Looking at the clock Harry realized that he had plenty of time to get dressed. As he casually changed into his dress robes he looked at the weather out of the window; and in his own mind what could only be described as a movie started to play. Harry saw every moment from the time he first met Fred to the moment he died. Harry smiled wanly as he realized that Fred had entered his life the way he left it: joking and laughing.

Harry hadn't realized how long he had been reminiscing until Ron came in and hurriedly started to change, his eyes red rimmed he murmured in Harry's direction. "Mum wanted everyone to wait downstairs once they were dressed."

"M'kay." Harry mumbled as he left. He made his way down stairs and dropped down onto the couch waiting for everyone else.

"All set Harry?" He turned around to find Mrs. Weasley standing over him, her eyes were red rimmed as well, but she was trying to put a brave face on.

Harry stood, and after a few seconds said "Yeah, I'm set. How are you doing?"

"I'll manage." She said.

At first Harry didn't know what to say, the movie of Fred started to play back in his mind again and he knew. "He – He was a good man, and a great friend."

Molly started to tear up as she hugged him. "Thank you."

"If there's anything I can do." He offered.

She sniffed a little before she interrupted him. "You've done more than enough. Thanks to you I know that Fred will be the only child I ever have to lose. Thank you." She hugged him again.

Harry was at a loss for words, it didn't help that she looked so much like her daughter which reopened wounds Harry had been trying to deal with. Quickly however, other members of the family started showing up, and within a few minutes everyone was assembled in the kitchen waiting to go. Everyone ran down the garden path and thru the gate. As a group they disapparated, and on arrival they scrambled under the cover of the tent before they had even really gotten their bearings.

As Harry wiped the water away from his glasses he looked around there were golden chairs like at Bill and Fleur's wedding, and then of course there was the tent they were standing in. But there were no decorations; the tent was simply there to keep out the rain.

Over the next hour the family welcomed everyone as they filed in. Harry and Hermione stood off to the side, feeling awkward and out of place. Eventually, the flood of people began to subside and the Weasley's with Hermione in tow took their seats at the front.

As pallbearers Harry and Fred's brothers waited in the back. When the minister appeared they were to carry the casket to the front and take their seats with everyone else, and when he did arrive Harry realized that it was the same minister that had been at Bill and Fleur's wedding.

Harry and the brothers lifted the casket and began to carry it down the aisle in short measured paces. As they walked Harry looked around and was amazed at the size and variety of the crowd. At the front there was a veritable ocean of red hair, but in the back seats were friends that Harry knew from Hogwarts and the Order. Kingsley Shacklebolt flanked by a pair of aurors who looked like this was their idea of a nightmare as they watched everyone nearby; warily keeping an eye for any potential assassins. Professors McGonagall, Sprout, and Flitwick all three teary eyed sat together.

A lot of people that were here were Harry's friends too. Alicia Spinet, Oliver Wood, Katie Bell, Neville, Luna, Dean, Seamus. Hagrid was taking up three seats in the back and somehow Peeves was here as well and Harry had never seen him like this. He was genuinely contrite and looking at the floor below where he was levitating.

As they gently lowered the casket onto the platform and took their seats Harry noticed that Angelina Johnson gave George's hand a reassuring squeeze as he sat down. Then the minister began, in his singsong voice he read off Fred's name and his dates of birth and death.

Harry started to faze out, the movie was playing again. He recalled with a smile how Fred and George had been using the first years as test subjects for their skiving snack boxes and Hermione was genuinely impressed with the daydream charms that they had thought up, they gave her a free one just for complimenting them on it.

Harry's reminiscing was broken as in the back of his mind he noticed that a different person was speaking. Looking up he saw that people were taking turns speaking, Oliver had just stepped down from the podium tears on his cheeks and George stepped up. Harry noticed a few strangled sobs and gasps in the back of the crowd as they looked at Fred's twin. George started speaking "Fred was my brother, and my best friend. We were truly inseparable; we thought that that was the way it was going to be forever. We –"

He almost laughed as he recalled a memory "We were always the troublemakers, Merlin knows how many times we nearly gave our mother a heart attack. There was never a rule we didn't break, but there was one rule that neither of us dared to break..." He paused for a moment, before continuing "Live life to the fullest, because its way too short to sit back and wish about what you could have had; it could be gone tomorrow. I also know one thing, as sad as I am about losing the best friend I could ever hope to have, I know that he would have wanted me to celebrate his life. Not mourn his passing."

George quickly stepped down from the podium looking a little embarrassed at the awkwardness of his impromptu speech, but the blush quickly left his face as people patted him on the back or hugged him as he headed towards his seat. As he began to sit down in his seat both Mrs. Weasley and Angelina stood and hugged him, Harry began fazing out again. He remembered when they had finally left the school, in a truly amazing display of fireworks and vandalism.

They were hexing members of the inquisitorial squad, and how their homemade snapdragon had chased down Umbridge, and as they flew away, the gigantic W they left in the sky in their wake. "Give her hell from us, Peeves." As they flew off. And Peeves gave them a salute. In a way Harry hoped that everyone else was seeing the same things he did Fred's life was too short for there to be any stories told about him. There were only memories to share and Harry was remembering Fred at his best, these were his crowning achievements: bringing joy to others was his mission in the world. And he had fought and died to ensure that people would still have hope and joy in their lives.

Out of the corner of his eye Harry saw the others standing and he did the same. As a group Harry, Ron, Bill, Percy, Charlie and George took their handles and lifted the casket. In those same, short, measured paces they walked the casket back up the aisle and out into the rain. Hagrid and a few others offered their umbrellas as Harry and the brothers carried the casket out and into the rain. They carefully laid it beside the hole in the ground.

The minister said a few more words and with a flick of his wand the casket floated into the hole, on its way down Harry saw runes begin to burn into the side of the casket. The Weasley's each took a handful of what was now mud and threw it over the grave, and with another flick of the ministers wand the dirt flew into the hole and a headstone with Fred Weasley on it, along with the dates of birth and death appeared already fixed into the ground. Ginny conjured a wreath of flowers and laid it against the headstone. It was then that as he looked around Harry realized that they were on one of the hills to the north of the town

Everyone proceeded back inside and the Weasley's thanked everyone for coming as they filed out again disapparating as they were clear of the tent. It was then that Kingsley took Harry to the side. In that same deep reassuring voice that he always had he said "Harry, can I have a moment?"

"Sure." Harry said as he moved off to one side of the tent with the former auror.

"Harry, do you have any plans for what you are doing next year?" The flanking aurors had their backs turned keeping an eye on the crowd.

"Umm, not really." Harry said confused.

"I assume you've heard about the proclamation I made. That anyone that participated in the battle at Hogwarts can be eligible to become an Auror without having NEWT level exams?"

"Yes." Harry said deadpan.

"I would have sent a letter, but I felt that it was better to tell this to you in person. If you don't go back to school next year I was hoping that you might consider a job at the Ministry, as an auror?"

He was thinking about the question when out of the corner of his eye he saw Dean and Ginny. It looked like he was giving her a hard time, he quickly said "Umm, yeah. I'll let you know in the next week or two. I'll send a letter, is that alright?" he asked distractedly.

"Take as much time as you need." Kingsley turned and made his way back towards the crowd of people that were leaving.

Harry started walking towards Dean and Ginny, she was on the verge of tears he could tell and he wouldn't leave her alone as much as she seemed to want him to. She shoved him when he tried to get closer. Walking in close behind Dean he said "Do we have a problem here?"

Dean nearly jumped out of his skin as he turned to find Harry behind him. He quickly checked his footing and standing up to his full height said "No, actually I was just leaving." He almost scurried away.

Turning back to where Ginny was he said "Are you alright?"

"Thank you." She said, before disappearing into the crowd.

Harry caught sight of her going after Dean, before he could get too far Ginny tapped him on the shoulder and said something to him. His eyes narrowed as he gave Harry a look almost rivaling that of Ginny's. Before he turned and left. She disappeared farther into the crowd and Harry lost sight of her.

Harry tried to follow but he couldn't find her, so he stood with the rest of the Weasley's as they thanked everyone for coming. When Ginny finally showed herself everyone was going outside to apparate back to the Burrow. She looked up into his face as she grasped his hand. She didn't say a word to him as they apparated back to the Burrow.

When they arrived at the Burrow she didn't let go of his hand. As everyone made their way up the path in the downpour Harry was almost dragged along by Ginny. Inside she didn't let go, she pulled him up the stairs and into her room. She closed to the door behind them both, finally letting go. She sat down on the edge of her bed and Harry did the same. They stayed silent for what could have been hours or minutes Harry couldn't tell. Eventually Ginny spoke, looking at the ground she said "Did Ron tell you that it was me looking after you while you were in that coma thing?"

Harry shook his head; bur realizing that she could see said "No."

They slipped back into silence again. This time, Harry broke the silence saying "What was that between you and Dean?"

She sniffed before saying "He wanted _us _to get back together again." Harry sensed that the us in question wasn't her and Harry.

"You said no." Harry said.

She sensed the underlying question and said "Yeah, I told him no. I told him I already found someone, someone better." Her hands found his and grasped as she said "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Harry said.

They slid back into silence, before Ginny turned up to look him in the face and asked "Was it true what you said, that night at the castle?"

"I meant every last word, then and now." Harry stopped, and once again almost on instinct he added "And if you'll take me I'm yours."

Ginny nodded, Harry cupped her chin in his hand and he gently turned it upwards to face him. There was a slight whimper as their lips met.

Authors Note: Tell me what you think, I was especially worried about the part at the end and would appreciate it if I can get some feedback on it. Thanks…

P.S.-Always check out my older chapters, I usually do revesions when I find a problem...


	4. Departure

Ginny was still toweling her hair as she opened the bathroom door and walked straight into an unsuspecting and still sleepy Harry, knocking everything he was holding out of his arms.

They both leant over trying to save his things before they rolled off the landing and down the stairs. Ginny was apologizing profusely as she worked 'sorry, sorry.'

'It's okay.' Harry said groggily.

Standing up Ginny saw the unkempt mop that was Harry's hair and said warningly "You'll need to take care of that before my mum does."

"Take care of what?"

"Your hair, remember what she did to Bill before his wedding? She'll practically shave you."

Harry smiled as he said "its okay, it'd probably grow back by lunch."

"How do you mean?"

"When I was younger my aunt basically shaved my head leaving the bangs at the front to hide my scar. She was furious when my hair grew back over night."

Ginny laughed a little but her face belied the shock at this kind of treatment, "I guess I'll hope never to run into them then. They sound like awful people."

"They were, but my cousin turned around eventually."

"You'll have to tell me about that," she turned to look up the stairs as they both heard a noise from somewhere above them. She carefully dropped the last of the items she had recovered into his arms and gave him a little squeeze. "But later, you should take your shower before someone else takes all the hot water. After breakfast I can cut your hair for you."

"You could?" He asked as he started backing into the bathroom and placing his things on the counter. There was a slight look of relief on his face as the idea that someone other than Mrs. Weasley could cut his hair became possible.

"Yeah, I'm not bad at it. And unlike mum I won't try to make you prematurely bald." She smiled at that, and Harry smiled back. He slowly swung the door closed, loathe to breaking the contact with her. Just before he lost sight of her behind the door she mouthed something to him.

"What was that?" He poked his head around the door, she smiled, the look on her face telling him that this would be her little mystery for later. She turned and made her way down the stairs.

As Harry got undressed and stepped into the shower he was thinking, at dinner last night Bill and Fleur had announced their plans to leave around noon for Shell Cottage. This, obviously hadn't gone down well with Mrs. Weasley. The funeral had only been a day earlier but they had cited the fact that there really wasn't any room. Harry also suspected that they had ulterior motives for getting back to living on their own but knew that they had a point about the space problem.

Their plans made Harry think of his own plans: last night after dinner he had told Hermione, Ron and Ginny about the auror job offer that Kingsley had made. All three had been in support, but Hermione and Ginny both had their reservations.

He himself still wasn't sure if he wanted to take the job, three weeks ago; when he said that he had had enough trouble to last a lifetime he had meant it. And a job as an auror would definitely be inviting trouble, but in a way Harry felt that this was what he was born to do and couldn't think of any other job that ever make him as happy as being an auror.

His thoughts were abruptly interrupted by banging on the door, and Ron's voice yelling "Oi! Harry save some hot water for the rest of us will you!"

Harry started and quickly grabbed the safety bar on the edge of the shower as he nearly slipped out, wrenching his arm in the process.

"Okay, I'm getting out gimme a minute!"

Harry carefully clambered out and started toweling himself dry, when the banging came again "Oi! Gerrout!" Ron wasn't in a good mood this morning.

"Alright, I'm almost done." Finally dressed Harry had everything in his arms as he opened the door and was nearly run over by Ron chased by the rest of the Weasley's all contending for a place at the front of the line. Harry carefully skirted around the kafuffle that was taking place.

Because of yesterday's unpredictable weather everyone ate breakfast inside, and while yesterday the enclosed space had been claustrophobic today it was almost cozy. It certainly helped that he was sitting next to Ginny. This change in the seating arrangement didn't go unnoticed however, Harry felt a prickling on the back of his neck and turned to look down the table and saw Bill staring at him between bites of food. Between the scars and the look that he was giving him it was actually rather unsettling.

After breakfast was finished, Ginny nudged Harry and said "Bring a chair, I'll meet you out in the garden in a few minutes."

"The garden, in this weather?" He said in surprise.

"Afraid of a little cold are you?" She teased.

"No." He said defensively.

She laughed quietly for a moment before saying "Besides it's easier, I don't have to sweep up afterwards."

Harry nodded, a few minutes later he was setting the chair down on the path outside facing away from the house.

Ginny took a deep breath of the cool, damp air; she turned to Harry and grinned a little bit. Harry could tell that she reveled in the words as she said them: "Take your shirt off."

"What?"

"Take your shirt off, you don't want to get any of the loose hair in your shirt do you." She was clearly enjoying herself now; Harry took a seat and slipped the shirt off as she approached him.

As she got closer her smile quickly faded, while she might have looked after him while he slept she had apparently never seen the scars that he now had. The horrified look on her face said it all; as she stepped within arms reach she took her finger and traced the scar over his heart, the one caused by the horcrux.

On Harry's part his entire body was covered in goose bumps, and he didn't think it had anything to do with the cold. She started to speak but her voice wouldn't come, she could only mouth the words incomprehensibly.

She was both entranced and horrified by the myriad of scars. In the back of her mind she was aware of his voice, but it was too far away. 'Ginny, Ginny are you alright?'

He tentatively reached up and grasped her hand, she started. "Are you alright?"

Distracted she tried her hardest to look at his face and not at the scars. "Umm, yeah I'm fine."

Harry quickly slipped his shirt on again, trying to act like nothing had happened "If you're sure."

"No, no, I'm fine." As soon as the scars were hidden underneath his shirt she started acting a little bit like she had been before. "So, let's get your hair cut."

For a few minutes she ran her fingers through his hair, playing with it and looking at it from different angles before she pulled a comb and a pair of scissors out of her pocket. Harry tried to relax and ignore the annoying itchiness as the hair got caught in his shirt. As he sat there he was worried, he hadn't seen Ginny like this ever and it scared him.

Eventually she patted his shoulder, he had lost track of time and was startled as he had started to faze out. "You're done, and it's nearly lunch. Sorry about the hair in your shirt though."

Harry smiled as he stood up and picked up the chair, he said "It's not a problem, I'll just take a quick shower, get rid of the loose hair."

She gave him a weak smile, but she quickly scurried away, and into the house. Harry got a quick shower, basically only rinsing himself off as he was already clean.

For Harry lunch was just as bad as breakfast, he still had that feeling that he was being watched and every time he turned to look down the table he would see Bill staring at him between bites with that strange look on his face.

Thankfully lunch went by faster than breakfast had. Mrs. Weasley was still annoyed at Bill and Fleur for their decision but she had decided not to press the issue, at least not in front of the rest of the family.

After lunch was done everyone started saying their goodbyes to Bill and Fleur. Harry noticed that their things weren't anywhere to be seen. Almost as if he was sensing his thoughts Bill turned and said as he extricated himself from the small crowd "Harry, can you give me a hand with our trunks please?"

'Sure,' Harry mumbled as he followed Bill up the stairs.

On the second landing Bill turned, Harry noticed that Bill had intentionally stopped a few steps ahead of him giving him the impression of towering over Harry. "I noticed that you and Ginny are back together." In his tone of voice it almost sounded like an accusation.

Harry averted his gaze but he stayed silent, in his mind he realized that he knew that this might happen. That one of Ginny's brothers seeing all the things that happened around, or were caused by Harry's actions would want to keep her away from him. Before she turned up dead like Fred was, in a way he realized that even now after Voldemort was dead so long as even one of his followers was still at large he wasn't safe. Nor were any of his friends or their family's. In a flash all of these thoughts passed through his mind and the hopeful feeling that he had been experiencing since yesterday was suddenly dead again.

Bill noticed this change in Harry's expression and his own features softened. After a minute or two he said "I'm happy for you."

Harry looked up, a confused expression on his face. "What?"

"I'm happy for you." Bill repeated, "In times like this everyone needs each other. Mum has Dad, Ron has Hermione, George has Angelina, I have Fleur, and you have Ginny. My only concern is that your intentions are honorable."

Harry started to blush a little knowing what he was going to ask he managed to preempt him as he said 'You two haven't already…' "No, no, we haven't." Harry said.

Some of the concern on Bill's face seemed to melt away, along with the blush that he himself had started to develop. The relief at neither one having to directly say anything on the matter was palpable.

"Good," Bill said. Placing a hand on Harry's shoulder he said "Just treat her right, alright. She's our only sister and the youngest too."

Harry nodded, and after a few moments turned back up the stairs saying over his shoulder "Come on, I still need some help with our things."

In a few minutes everything had been bewitched into the trunks and levitated down the stairs. Bill and Fleur said their final goodbyes, Bill hugging everyone and shaking Harry's hand and Fleur give everyone a kiss on each cheek and a hug. They held hand as they passed over the threshold of the garden gate and waved back. A moment later they were gone.

As everyone headed back inside Ginny sidled up next to Harry and gently nudging him in the side said "So, what did you two talk about."

"Oh, nothing." Harry said coyly.

"Oh please." Ginny said with a sigh, "You were up there far too long to have been just packing. Did he try scaring you off?" She said with mock anger in her voice.

Harry smiled back as he wrapped an arm around her waist the incident with Harry's scar already forgotten and said "Naw, just wanted to make sure that I wasn't taking advantage of you."

Ginny giggled as images passed through her mind after a minute she began running a hand from his chest to his stomach and stopped dangerously close saying "I think were going to have to worry more about me taking advantage of you."

Harry looked around self-consciously, worried that Ginny's remaining brothers or her parents were seeing what was taking place. Ginny giggled again, as she lifted her hand away, saying "So, what do we do now?"

Harry shrugged, and after a moment muttered "Wanna go with me to London for the day?"

Ginny looked at him perplexed saying "I thought you couldn't apparate?"

"We can hitch a ride with Ron and Hermione. They told me that they were going to Gringotts today, they need to get some gold for their trip to Australia." Harry said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Ginny gave him a squeeze before heading inside, Harry followed. They both were going to grab some light jackets just in case it started raining again.

After a few minutes both Harry and Ginny were scampering down the path after Ron and Hermione they were nearly out of the gate. Looking at them both strangely Ron said "Whats all this then?"

"Mind if we come with?" Ginny asked.

"Alright then." Ron said, and grabbed his sisters hand. Harry grabbed the other hand as a group they disapparated.

Authors Note: As usual please review, I really want to know how I did with the conversation pieces between Harry and Ginny. I think I might have gotten her right but I'm not sure. REVIEW!


	5. Day Out

Apparating into a small deserted alley everyone took a moment to get their bearings. "Where are we?" asked Ron.

"Charing Cross road." Hermione said "This was as close as I could take us without risking being seen by any muggles."

As a group they all surreptitiously left the alley and after a few moments looking up and down the street to find the right direction they headed towards Great Newport Street and the Leaky Cauldron.

As they walked Harry noticed that Ron and Hermione were keeping to themselves, from what Harry could pick up of the conversation Ron was trying to convince Hermione that he could handle the gold requirements for their trip. Apparently Hermione was making a convincing counterargument, evidenced by the momentary reddening of Ron's ears. Before Harry could decipher any more of the conversation his attention was turned elsewhere as Ginny slid an arm around him, he reciprocated as they continued to walk.

Approaching the sign hanging above the door changed, from a simple black placard to a dirty and dingy old sign with a dark green cauldron in the background, reading The Leaky Cauldron.

Walking through the door and past the bar Tom gave a small bow in their direction and wheezed "Good afternoon, Mr. Potter."

Harry said politely back "Afternoon."

After a few minutes of trying and failing to enter the proper sequence of taps into the bricks Ron gave up. It took Hermione only two attempts to get the sequence right. A few minutes later the quartet were making their way up the cobbled streets towards Gringotts. As they walked Harry took the opportunity to look around; life was slowly coming back to the street.

Madame Malkins which Harry had noticed had been closed on their previous visit was open again. But still, the brightest and liveliest thing on the entire street was the front of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Even in its obviously abandoned state the displays in the windows were all colorful and attention grabbing. But it was sad too, the way that the windows were shattered. Someone had blown a hole right through the glass where the U-No-Poo advertisement had been and there was signs of someone having burnt objects inside.

"What's it like?" Asked Ginny.

"What's what like?"

"The ride to the vaults," Ginny said in a tone somewhere between curiosity and the deadpan sort of voice that made it sound like the answer to the question should be blatantly obvious.

"You mean you've never been?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Sort of, I've been inside. But Mum and Dad always would leave me with one of my brothers while they went to the vault. When I asked him, Dad always compared it to a sort of muggle amusement ride," She unconsciously looked upwards as she tried to drag the information out of her mind "A roller coaster, I think he called it."

Harry had never been on a roller coaster, but from what he himself knew this was the best analogy. He said "Sort of, I guess, but I won't say anything else." Ginny gave him a slightly hurt look, Harry quickly said "You'll just have to find out for yourself." He said, smiling. She smiled back.

As they approached the marble steps that led up to the wizarding bank Ron, Hermione and Harry stopped cold in their tracks. The only one to continue walking was Ginny, who almost yanked Harry to the ground as they were both still wrapped up in each others arms. Turning back to look at them she said "What is it?"

"Oh, nothing." Ron sighed "It's just that, the last time we were here we sort of broke in and robbed the place." He said, sarcastically.

Ginny's eyes widened considerably, "You don't think that the goblins'll do anything to you, do you?"

"I guess were about to find out." Harry said as he started up the stairs, Ron and Hermione close behind. As they passed through the doors all three of the one-time-thieves were cowed by the poetic warning emblazoned on the doors.

Inside the bank was relatively empty, with only one or two other people doing any business. Before splitting up Ron said to Harry and Ginny "Meet you back at the Cauldron in what? three hours?"

"Sure." Ginny and Harry said shrugging. The quartet split up, Ron and Hermione going over to one desk, Harry and Ginny to another.

"Hello." Harry said nervously, "I would like to make a withdrawal please." Almost as an afterthought he added 'and I would like to exchange some of my gold for muggle money.'

"Do you have your key, Mr. Potter?" The goblin behind the desk asked.

Harry winced as the goblin said his name, it felt like an accusation. "Yes, here it is." As he pulled it out of his pocket and placed it on the desk, it was very difficult to look the goblin in the eye.

The goblin called another one over to the desk and said "Kobold here will take you to your vault."

They followed Kobold to the doors at the far ends of the hall. As they walked Ginny whispered, as if in fear of making noise in the otherwise silent hall "What do you need the muggle money for?"

Harry said in almost as quite a tone "Have to get some new clothes, all of my old stuff is practically rags."

Clambering into the cart Harry slipped over to the far side and helped Ginny in. As the cart started to move she gripped his hand, and started to lay her head on his chest. After a moment Ginny felt Harry's heartbeat through his shirt and she awkwardly shifted her head away. Harry grimaced as he realized that his heartbeat must have reminded her of the scar that was there. He was still perplexed as to why she was so affected by it, he'd have to ask her and sort it out.

But he didn't know when would be the right time. Every time the cart would swerve suddenly or pitched forward as they dropped she would grip his hand a little tighter. When they finally arrived at his vault Ginny got out a bit shakily, but there was a smile on her face. Kobold requested the key and after Harry handed it to him he placed it in the lock and turned.

Ginny couldn't help it, she gasped as she saw the mountain of gold that was revealed by the door. Harry smiled sheepishly and quickly tried to shovel a moderate amount into his carryall bag he had been handed quickly. When he was done Kobold closed the door and handed him back the key. Ginny spent the time on the return trip staring awestruck at the stalagmites and stalactites that they passed.

Back up in the main hall Harry returned to the desk he had been at previously, and after a few minutes his pocket was padded with a small number of British pound notes to supplement the Galleons in his bag. 'Thanks.' Harry said, their business done he turned to walk away.

He hadn't gotten more than a few paces before the goblin called to him "Mr. Potter!" Harry turned to look back at the goblin, which had a grim look on his face as he said "We understand that on your previous visit you were engaged in actions that were actually to the benefit of both your species and mine. But let it be understood that we will not tolerate any such actions in the future, are we clear." The tone in the goblins said that this wasn't a question.

"Crystal." Harry gulped, before he turned to leave.

Passing through the threshold Ginny involuntarily shuddered as she said "Well, at least they didn't lock you in a vault or anything."

"Yeah," Harry said. For a few moments they lapsed into silence.

It was quickly broken however when, as they continued strolling down the street Ginny found his hand and said "It was kind of fun though." After a brief pause she added "The ride in the cart, I mean."

Harry smiled, and looking to her he said "From the way you were squeezing my hand, it kind of felt like you were scared to me" teasingly.

She smiled back as she said "That was the fun part of it, it was like flying but I had absolutely no control over where I went or how fast I moved. It was really cool."

"Good, I'm glad you enjoyed it." Harry said simply as he squeezed her hand.

They lapsed into a contented silence as they continued walking. As they passed Madame Malkins Ginny said "Do you mind if we stop for a minute?"

'Sure,' Harry said 'can I ask why?'

"Yeah," She said as she started dragging him towards the door "I can get the measurements done now and pay for them later." And after a pause added "You know, before getting caught in the school rush."

Walking through the front door they were greeted by the entire staff, judging by their eagerness they were the first potential customers all day. Both Harry and Ginny were mobbed by the people, and after a few seconds of polite refusals on Harry's part he smiled as he watched the small mob drag Ginny off to a corner.

For the next twenty minutes Harry sat back and watched Ginny as she was fussed over by everyone in the store. Her ears getting redder and redder by the minute as everyone fawned over her; he also noticed that she was eyeing a sky blue dress robe on one of the displays near her.

When the attendants were done taking measurements they took her over to the counter and started taking down her personal information, so that there weren't any mistakes with the order. While this was going on Harry took one of the attendants aside and said, pointing to the dress robe "I'd like to add one of those, in her size to the order." The attendant smiled, and promised him that it would be taken care of.

They were walking down the street, again hand in hand and looking at him Ginny said "What are you smiling about?"

Harry quickly hid the smile and said "Oh, nothing. Nothing at all" Ginny decided not to press the issue. They eventually found themselves in Quality Quidditch Supplies, moving from display to display depending on if it caught their attention.

Harry was off in his own little world, thinking about nothing really. But he was quickly brought out of this trance when Ginny hugged him from behind. Starting a little he realized that he had stopped in front of the display for the new Firebolt II. Ginny, still hugging his back tightly said "You thinking about buying it?"

Harry shrugged as he said "Dunno, do you think I should?"

"It's your money, but if you do promise me one thing."

"Anything" Harry said.

Shifting her hands to where they had been earlier she said softly, just loud enough for him to hear "If you do buy it we'll break it in together."

Harry inaudibly gulped; they had been back together for little more than a day. The way she was acting was really starting to worry him. But he quickly said "It's a deal."

A few minutes later they were walking out of the store with a Firebolt II wrapped up and under Harry's arm, Ginny under the other. Making their way back to the Leaky Cauldron they realized that they had two more hours before they were supposed to be meeting the others. Harry still needed to get some clothes, and after leaving the parcel containing the Firebolt with Tom they left through the front, and into the muggle world.

Walking around, looking for a place to buy some clothes Ginny cautiously asked "Harry, would it be ok for me to ask how you got that –" She paused before saying "scar on your chest?"

Harry was slightly relieved, ever since this morning in the back of his mind he had been running through scenarios, trying to find a way to talk to her about why she had acted the way she hah; but she was doing it for him. Looking down at her he said "This is going to take a while to tell."

"We have time." She said.

"Okay, well I guess I should start at the beginning of last summer…"

Authors Note: First off I just want to apologize to everyone for taking so long. It probably would have taken me longer except I found some great new music (I can't operate without music for some reason don't ask why). Anyways this next chapter is going to be introducing a new major character or two to the story, since everyone already should know the story Harry is going to be telling. Please Read and Review, let me know what you think, especially the later half of this chapter feels a little rough personally…


	6. Grimmauld Place

The Prophet smiled, recent events were unfolding very much to his advantage. Voldemort was dead, so he didn't have to contend with the dark wizard, not that it would have been much of a contest anyways. With the British Ministry still reeling from the war he could slip in, using the rampant chaos to his own ends and enact his plan unnoticed. The only lament he had was the weather, he hated the English Weather, it was far too wet for his liking.

But he thought, as awful as the weather was the opportunity was too good to pass up. There were too few wellsprings in existence today and most of them were closely guarded by the wizarding governments of whatever territory they fell under. He watched as down bellow one of the acolytes led the newest initiates in the creed; affirming their vows and devotion to the Brotherhood.

He didn't need to hear them to know what they were saying.

"Together we pledge our lives in service to the Brotherhood.

Together in brotherhood we are all equal.

Together in equality we find strength.

Together we pledge this strength in service to the Prophet.

Together in service of the Prophet we find purpose.

Together in purpose we find victory.

Together in victory we achieve ascension."

_Humanity had always had a penchant for fanaticism_ he mused he had always found it… useful.

# # #

Ginny's mouth was agape; Harry had just finished relating his story from over the last year. Ginny had stayed silent mostly, only asking for clarification on some minor things. "You're sure you got all of them right? You did destroy all of those Horcrux things?" She asked.

"Yeah, pretty sure" Harry said. He would have given her a reassuring hug if both of their arms weren't full with clothes for him and a handful of muggle items that had caught Ginny's fancy.

"Good." She murmured. She couldn't help but shudder at the thought that Voldemort might still be around in some way.

For a few minutes they lapsed into a contemplative silence as Ginny tried to process everything she had been told. Eventually she piped up, asking "So what do we do now?"

Harry shrugged carefully as he said "Dunno." They still had an hour or so before they were supposed to meet, after a few moments he added "Ohh yeah, we can go check to see if Grimmauld Place is still standing."

Ginny wrinkled her nose, remembering the dark and unpleasant house she said "They might have done you a favor."

"You might be right."

Walking into the pub, they started crossing the bar towards Tom's location when they saw Ron and Hermione sitting at one of the tables. Ron and Hermione saw them too. Standing up they both made a bee line towards Harry and Ginny and once he got in earshot Ron said with a smile "Ah, there you are. We were wondering if we would have to wait an hour for you."

"How'd you get done so fast?" Ginny asked suspiciously looking at her brother.

Ron shrugged as he said "Dunno, the Goblins worked fast. Then we just started hanging out for a while, eventually ended up here." After a pause he added "You guys ready to go?"

It was Harry's turn to speak this time, saying "No, but you can help carry everything." As he started to lever some of the items off the top of the mountain in his arms and into Ron's surprised grip.

The look on his face said that he clearly wasn't interested in being helpful. As Harry went over to Tom to retrieve the Firebolt from behind the bar he said "I still need to go to see if Grimmauld place is still standing."

Ron started grumbling under his breath as Harry retrieved the broom from Tom and after a few moments argument about payment for his trouble Harry surreptitiously added a couple of Galleons to the tip that one of the bar goers had just left. Walking outside they found their way back to the alley they had apparated in and after a few moments held hands and were gone.

Appearing down the street from Grimmauld place they slowly made their way up the sidewalk. The trip was easier now that the load Harry was carrying half the load he had been. Walking up to the spot between numbers 11 and 13 they watched as Grimmauld place slowly showed itself to them.

Watching as it appeared Ron said "Well, Harry. If you wanna finish the job nobody'd blame you." The house had obviously been ransacked since they had last been there. Windows were smashed everywhere and a bricks and odds and ends were lying in the smal garden in front of the house. Harry could cleary see a couple of the drapes in the windows had been burnt. Starting to make his way up the path and into the foyer beyond, Harry tripped over the door that had been knocked off of its hinges he yelled instinctually. And as soon as he could he clamped his hands to his ears, expecting Mrs. Black to start screeching at the top of her lungs at them.

When he realized that there wasn't any noise Harry carefully removed his hands from his ears. Turning around he found the others standing in the doorway carefully leaning in and looking at everything. "Blimey." Ron breathed, turning around Harry could see why. The hallway was a mess, and he could only imagine what everything else was like. But he couldn't help but smile as he saw the portion of wall where Mrs. Black's portrait used to be.

"How come nobody ever thought of that?" Harry asked.

"Don't know." Hermione said in a bemused tone, everyone else was starting to smile a little bit. Nobody could remove the portrait from the wall because of the permanent sticking charms. But for some reason nobody had ever thought of removing the wall. There was a large jagged hole where the portrait used to be and you could see plain through to the kitchen on the other side. Which itself was in a deplorable condition.

"Serves the old bat right." Ron said under his breath.

'ow, Hermione.' Ron said a few moments later, turning around to look at him he saw that Ron was vigirously rubbing his arm where Hermione had punched him as he said "You know that old hag was mean to you and me both."

"It still isn't nice Ron." She breathed. Ron rolled his eyes as he turned away, grumbling under his breath again about how she seemed to always stand up for everythingeven if it was trying to kill her.

"You want to look around?" Ginny asked.

"Sure," Ron said. The two couples split up beginning to look at whatever rooms took their fancy. Leaving their things at the front door they made their way slowly through the house. The first place Harry searched was Sirius' old room; surprisingly it was in relatively pristine condition. Just as messy as last time, but nothing was actually damaged in here.

For some reason that he couldn't really put his finger on he slowly began collecting the books and papers and other things that had been left on the floor, taking the opportunity to collect his own thoughts as he worked. He didn't know how long he had been at it, but a hand touching the small of his back as he was bent over startled him back into reality.

Turning around he found Ginny looking at him, a slight tinge of concern on her face. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Harry said, she slowly ushered him over to the bed and they both sat down. For a while neither spoke, not knowing what to say.

Eventually she broke the silence, saying "I'm sorry about the way I've been acting." Silence resumed for a few moments before Ginny clarified "Whenever I see that scar." She said, pointing towards his chest.

"No, its okay, I understand." He lied.

"No, it's not." Ginny said slightly exasperated. "Just let me explain myself, okay?" Harry stayed respectfully silent as she continued "I'm sorry for the way I've been acting around you." She repeated, she paused trying to find the right words before she said "In my head I thought I knew the score. One brother and innumerable family friends dead, two brothers horribly scarred. A family that will never be the same again," She paused to take a ragged breath. "And then I see that," Pointing in the general vicinity of Harry's heart and the scar over it "and I have to rethink everything. The war is over and I thought I had everything sorted, seeing that make me wonder how bad things really are. How many people are still so hurt."

Ginny couldn't help it, she started crying. Harry quickly wrapped her up in his arms, trying to soak up the pain she was still obviously feeling. In the back of his mind he wondered whether or not this had actually helped her in any way. The way she ha acted earlier today, after he had told her about Bill and when they were buying the broom still scared him.

Harry didn't know how long it had been but he started as he heard someone knocking on the door "Oi, you two. Stop yer snoggin' and get ready or we'll leave without you!"

Ginny giggled a little bit at the sudden outburst as she tried to wipe her eyes. Pushing herself up quickly they made their way towards the door. Beating him to the door she turned towards him, blocking it. As he got closer she launched herself lightly at him, giving him a huge hug she whispered "Thanks for letting me get that off my chest."

Harry hugged her back, and was about to say something when the banging came again "Oi, were leaving!"

Harry sent a rude hand gesture in the direction of the door and hoped that in some way Ron got the message. A few minutes later they were trying to find a way to maintain contact as they held everything. Eventually they figured it out, and were able to apparate back to the Burrow.

Authors Note: First off thanks to everyone who actually reads this and reviews. YOU GUYS ROCK! As always check back and reread the older chapters, when I have the time I'll make corrections on spelling errors and stuff as I find them. As well as generally improve things. Also let me know how I did introducing the Brotherhood and their leader… I really need feedback on this, I'm going to be doing my best to up the scary factor on these guys and I need to know how I'm doing. Also i apologize for the relatively small size of this one. I was going to make this entire chapter into the introduction of the Brotherhood but I didn't really know what the reaction would be yet. So I smushed it and the next planned chapter together.


	7. Test Flight

Walking up the path everyone was greeted at the door by a smiling Mrs. Weasley who said in an airy tone "Get all of your shopping done dears?"

Ron was the first one to speak, but Harry was only vaguely aware of his voice as Ginny silently sidled up beside him and whispered into his ear "It's getting kind of dark, do you want to try it out tomorrow, or in the morning?" as she glanced up at the sky.

Harry carefully shrugged, trying his best not to drop the packages he had in his hand he said "Dunno, the morning I guess." After a few moments pause he added "That way we can see the ground rushing underneath us as we break some speed records."

Ginny couldn't really see too well in this half light but she could hear the small grin in his voice. With a gentle nudge she leant over and planted a kiss on his cheek saying "It's a deal." before she sped up to bring her share of the things inside. She left Harry standing in the dust, grateful that no one could see him blushing in the dark and wondering at how much effect she had on him. After a few moments he recovered his senses enough to make his way inside.

# # #

The Prophet was deep in thought; sitting at a small coffee shop in the airport concourse he watched as people moved by in droves. _That was the beauty of muggle travel _he thought; it was so easy to get lost in the crowds, to move around unnoticed, but of course there were always tradeoffs. In this case it was the speed at which they traveled.

He couldn't help but smile as he saw a woman walk by and quickly glance in his direction. The stiffness in her movements gave her away; it didn't take any amazing powers of perception to sense the anxiety rolling off of her in waves. The muggles who saw her would simply assume that she was tense from the exhaustion of traveling, and having her personal space violated by the mass of humanity that was pushing in around her.

None of them would guess that she was a bodyguard, and that she was tense because the person she had sworn to protect was so vulnerable out in public. And neither was she alone. Looking around he saw a dozen people, all of them carefully watching him from various locations; providing 360 degrees of protection without being conspicuous.

As much as his guards may be worried about happenings in the here and now he was focused on the future. The actual ritual itself would be dangerous, this he knew, and it would be best to take his time. With a knowing smile he looked at the ground beneath his feet. He was standing on the best possible evidence of what could go wrong if it was done improperly.

_In a single day and night of misfortune…_ It was a shame that modern man had relegated Plato's warning to mere myth, even wizards didn't really believe in the city's existence. Then again, they also didn't know about the true power of the wellsprings either. The worlds various wizarding governments protected these sites out of simple national pride and a sense of history. But the Prophet new better, and he took the warning to heart. The time to strike was now but he also knew that it wouldn't be prudent either. For now they could quietly implant themselves, and gain strength.

"Lá é algo errado com esse homem, você considerou seus olhos?"

"Não tão ruidosamente, aqui you."

Looking up The Prophet flashed a smile in the direction of the young couple at the adjoining table. "Olá!, o tempo bonito é ele não?" He said as he gestured towards one of the large skylights overhead. The man went pale as he got another glance at The Prophets dark eyes. The man promptly stood up, and dragged his girlfriend away. Turning to look at the board he realised that their flight had arrived. Standing up he languidly stretched, it was time to move on.

# # #

After breakfast Harry and Ginny both quietly snuck out of the house before Mrs. Weasley could saddle them with any chores. Sneaking into the broom shed in the garden they excitedly ripped the broom from its package. Looking at it, resting on a bed of paper it was highlighted by a beam of sunlight that came from the grubby window in a corner of the shed. To Harry it was a little ironic, it looked a little bit like some sort of idol placed in an ancient temple or something.

He started when he heard Ginny say "Do you wanna be up front or behind?"

"Dunno." He said with a shrug, he really didn't mind either way.

Leaning into him a little she said "I'll be up front first, there's a place I want to show you."

"M'kay" he mumbled as he picked up the broom.

Slinking back into the yard they quickly got themselves situated on the broom, Harry wrapped his arms around her waist as they kicked off. He lost himself in the scent of her hair as they flew, he was only vaguely aware of the ground below them. When they finally came to land Harry looked around, they were near a small, lazy river. They were on a pebbly beach of smooth stones ranging in size from your thumbnail to the size of a persons head, interspersed among them were the occasional boulder.

Dismounting, they laid the broom to rest on a large boulder nearby and turning to him she said "So, what do you think?" She raised her arms expansively as she gestured for him to take in all of the sensations that surrounded them. There was a slight childlike quality to her face, with a hint of nervousness. She seemed to both be very proud of having known about this place and worried that he might not like it.

After a few seconds he smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. In a husky voice he whispered "It's beautiful."

She gave a small smile as she said "Are you talking about the locale or its inhabitants?"

Harry smiled as he said "Both."

She gave a small giggle, resting her hands on his chest she looked around for a minute. The smile faded from her face as she looked around and after a few moments she said "This is where I like to go to be alone, whenever I need to think."

Harry noticed the somber undertone, and understood; this was where she had been spending her time prior to the funeral, when she hadn't been locked away in her room or eating. After a few minutes he quietly said "It certainly is very calming."

"Yeah, it is." She said weakly. "In all of the time over the years that I have spent here I've never run into anyone else. And no one has ever found me." She said, her head still turned away.

For a few moments they stayed in silence, Harry trying to puzzle out what she was thinking. Suddenly Ginny's head snapped around and with an impish grin on her face said "A place like this, you can do all sorts of things and never get caught." At that moment Harry noticed that she had started sliding her hands from the small of his back to the front and were moving down.

Harry's face paled as his mind went blank. The only thought that came to him was _oh no, not again_. Harry started struggling gently, trying not to hurt her. As he tryed to work himself free he said "Ginny, don't do this." She kept going, he was almost free, he didn't know why she was acting this way. "Ginny, Ginny? Stop!" This got her attention, her arms went slack and Harry took the opportunity to get out of reach of her, hoping that she would regain her senses.

Her expression was conflicting, the raging blush on her face and ears and the slight slackening of her jaw announced loudly to the world her surprise, shock and fury at rejection. But her eyes were only filled with a lonely sorrow. They quickly began to fill with tears, and with a hurt tone to her voice said "You, you don't want me?"

"I do" Harry said in a strained tone "I really do."

"Then why won't you love me!" She screamed.

A small portion of his mind noticed how he hadn't even realized that there had been chirping birds until the yell had silenced them. The majority however was working furiously, trying to find an answer.

He took a step forward, and in reply she took one back. He opened his mouth, but said nothing; he was still trying to find the words. "Why!" She shouted again, it sounded like an accusation when she said it and paired with the hurt in her voice made it all feel like a knife to Harry's heart.

"I do love you, and I – I think we need to take our time. I know from experience grief makes you reckless and you can do things you regret. I just worry that you're trying to use this bury how you feel about your brother, and I don't want either of us to do anything we'll regret later. I'd never forgive myself if I caused you any pain, and I'm worried that this would do more harm than good." For a few moments she just stared at him, tears still welling up in her eyes. Slumping against a nearby boulder she slid to the ground and wrapped herself up in her own legs and started crying. Harry quickly made his way over and slid down beside her, and put a hand around her shoulder.

He simply held her as best he could while she cried and after a while she stopped. For some reason the silence scared Harry more than her crying; he gave her a concerned look that she didn't see as her head was still buried in her knees. Tentatively he asked "Ginny are you alright?"

That seemed to snap her out of it, looking up she turned to him and her eyes red rimmed gave him a weak but genuine smile. As she leant on his shoulder she said "No, but I will be." Harry gave her the tightest squeeze he could; right now he didn't feel like letting her go, not now, not ever.

She leaned a little bit more into him and after a few moments Harry realized that she had fallen asleep. Allowing himself to become lost in the calming noise and the warmth of the summer sun overhead his thoughts and consciousness slowly began to drift.

Harry was vaguely aware of someone gently nudging him in the ribs. Shielding his eyes against the sun overhead he opened them and saw Ginny standing over him, the rims of her eyes significantly less red than they had been. With a wan smile she said "Do you want to go back? It's probably lunch time by now."

Harry didn't want to leave, but his stomach was in disagreement with him. The loud grumbling, gurgling noise that it emitted caused Ginny to giggle a little bit. Taking that as her answer she grabbed his hand and started dragging him to his feet.

Walking back to where the broom had been left Harry turned to her and said "I think I know how much this place means to you. Thank you for showing it to me."

The smile was back on her face again, and as she grasped his hand and gave it a small squeeze she said "You're welcome."

Mounting the broom again they kicked off, this time Harry flying in front. As they flew she gave him directions, and after about a half hour found themselves in sight of the Burrow.

Touching down in the garden, they both dismounted and Harry went to place the broom in the shed. Walking into the kitchen Harry was greeted by Mrs. Weasley placing a note in his hand as she continued talking to Ginny about someone who had just left a few minutes ago.

Looking at the note he read:

_**Dear Harry,**_

_**I'm sorry that I missed you but Molly promised to give you this note on my behalf. Anyways I wanted to invite you and the Weasleys to Remus and Nymphadora's funeral this Saturday. I understand if you can't make it but I still wanted to make the offer. They were both so fond of you.**_

– _**Andromeda Tonks**_

"What is it?" Ginny inquired.

Looking up he said "Andromeda Tonks invited everyone to Remus and Tonks' funerals."

The small smile that had slowly been returning to Ginny's face disappeared again. After a few seconds she said "Ohh, okay. When is it?"

"This Saturday" Harry said.

"Right" She said, after a few moments she turned and without a word went up the stairs.

Molly moved a little closer and said in an undertone "You'll just have to bear with her dear. She and Nympha – Tonks, were very close. She was the sister that Ginny never had." Harry nodded in understanding before going up the stairs himself.

Authors Note: Hey everybody, sorry it's been a while since I've posted a new chapter. Basically life happened, but don't worry my time hasn't been wasted. I've been spending a lot of time thinking about my characters that I'm going to be creating and introducing in short order. I've also been thinking about the overall story itself and the shape and direction its going to take.

One thing that I really want to do is expand upon the wizarding world at large, I really want to build on certain customs unique to various countries and I am going to be drawing a lot of stuff from the myths and legends of multiple countries for alternatives on how magic and wizards in general can act and look depending on what country they come from. I also want to do a lot more exploring into the 'old magics' that aren't really used anymore.

As usual, I apologize for any rough patchs. To put it bluntly the mushy stuff isn't my strong suit in writeing but I think I'm getting better. I really need some feedback on it though.

Also, with school starting up and other stories I write there will be more time between chapters in general. So please bear (I think this is the version of the word I want?) with me...

BTW, please spread the word among friends. This story starts out all mushy, but this obviously isn't all that is going to happen and I'm worried that most of the people interested in this exciting stuff will be turned off by the mushy chapters at the beginning… Thanks

P.S.-Read and Review! Anyone who tries to guess where I set the airport that the Prophet is in and rests above the extinct civilization (it should be pretty obvious which civilization it is) is in the real world gets bonus points! Here's a hint, it's a small island chain.


	8. On the Mend

Walking down for breakfast the next morning Harry was surprised when, as he passed Ginny's room the door suddenly opened and he was roughly dragged inside. The way she had grabbed him made him a little bit tense but she wasn't wearing the same face that she had been every other time.

For her part, seeing the wary look on his face she flashed a small smile in his direction before saying "Don't worry, I'm not going to pounce on you or something."

"Um, okay." Was all he could manage, looking closer in the darkened room he thought he actually recognized the old Ginny in her face. The way she had been before the war, the one he had eventually fallen in love with.

"I just wanted to thank you." She said as she stood back giving him a little bit of space.

"Welcome, what for?" He said.

"For what you did for me yesterday. I know you meant everything you said yesterday. It's just…" She paused trying to find the right words. "…frustrating, Hogwarts wasn't exactly a fun place to be. And after what happened to – what happened to Fred I guess it kind of pushed me over the edge. I guess I just needed – still need something to drown my feelings in." She started to step forward and Harry back almost against the door already began to tense again. She wrapped her arms around him and reaching a little up a bit planted a kiss on his cheek "But I think I can control it a bit better now."

The tension began rolling away from Harry in small tsunamis; giving her a small smile he said "Glad to hear it."

"Just promise me one thing." She said.

"Anything" He said as he wrapped her up in his arms.

"Just don't ever let me be like that in public, I'd have to threaten bat-bogey hexes on everyone to stop them from saying anything."

Harry couldn't help but laugh, planting a kiss on her forehead he said "It's a deal."

"Ginny! You'd better come down before Ron eats everything!" Came Hermione's muffled voice through the door. "I'm not kidding; he's gone through over half of what your mum has made."

"Oi! That's not fair!" Came an equally muffled voice.

Harry gave an amused snort as he imagined Ron eating everyone out of house and home and caused Ginny to utter a small giggle. "You reckon that threat it credible?" Harry asked.

"Most definitely." Ginny said, and Harry gave a small smile as he shuffled both of them forward and reaching behind him opened the door. As they walked down the stairs that he was wondering about two things, whether Ginny was finally on the mend and whether he would have to fight Ron to the death over the last of the food.

# # #

Kingsley gave an exhausted sigh, massaging the bridge of his nose he hoped to soothe the headache that was beginning to form like some kind of perfect storm in his mind. He was failing miserably, it didn't help that the cause of this particular headache was still seated in front of him and watching him as he slowly lost ground arguing with himself.

"Minister, are you alright?" Came the concerned voice of his new head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Joseph Gallagher.

"I'm fine Joe, thanks for asking." For a few minutes neither said a thing, with a defeated smile he looked his head of department in the eye and said "Tell me again, why do we need this project? I mean, we already have departments that handle all of these sorts of problems."

Lifting a finger Gallagher gave a knowing smile as he said "Ah, but that's the thing. These departments are all too specialized and you know it, a crack team of aurors would be overkill for a petty criminal and vice versa. You and I both know that things are too quite right now. The last time, the first time we thought he died, things had started to happen by now. Everyone saw the weakened state we were in and tried to take advantage of it." After letting this fact sink in he continued "Everything from loose Death Eaters to Goblins. You and I both know that this quite isn't going to last much longer, it's the calm before the storm, this task force is the best way to deal with everything that's about to get thrown at us."

"Alright alright, how many do you want to start?" Kingsley said, despite his headache the deep and reassuring quality of his voice was still present.

"About twenty should be enough to start." Gallagher said, leaning back in his chair and trying his best not to show the smug smile that was beginning to form on his face.

Kingsley decided to ignore the look and instead asked "When do you want to begin?"

With a victorious smile Gallagher said "Immediately."

# # #

Richard was leaning back in the chair, trying to find a position that was comfortable. The auror was still contemplating how he had gotten into this room; whoever had done it was definitely no friend of his, and knew how to tie knots, that was for certain. One minute he had been on his way home from the pub, the next thing he remembered was waking up in this room.

Looking around he silently hoped for there to be some change from the uniformly dank and bare concrete walls; unfortunately, just like every other time he had looked in the last few hours there was none. Swinging his head back around to the front he resumed his stare into the heavy metal door recessed into a small alcove in the wall.

This didn't last for long before he found his eyes closing and his head resting on the back of the chair, he tried to ignore the glare of the single, uncovered light bulb hanging directly overhead as he began to drift off into the same almost sleep state that he had been in off and on for the last few hours when something happened.

Hearing a loud grating noise he started and jerking upright, he tried to see into the darkness caused by the poor lighting; which had difficulty illuminating the walls around him, let alone the recessed door. As his eyes refocused he met the gaze of someone using the sliding peephole in the door to stare at him. After a few moments the grate slide closed and after a few seconds the door opened and a man walked in.

Richard didn't bother trying to look past the man to figure out where he was, he was too distracted by the man himself. He was tall, and large, but in a lean way. He had shoulder length dark hair and a fair complexion, and his face gave away no emotion. The only feature that gave away anything was in fact his eyes. With a languid almost lupine grace the man slowly began to circle Richard, strategically using the darkness at the edge of the room to hide his face.

Richard couldn't stop staring at the man's eyes; he knew that if he did it would mean death, he didn't know how he knew this beyond pegging it on pure instinct: When faced with a predator make yourself as large as possible, don't break eye contact, never show your back and back away slowly. Mentally, Richard snorted at that, fat chance he could back away now. Or even move for that matter, the chair he was tied to was surprisingly heavy and probably bolted to the floor or something.

Eventually the auror couldn't take the silence any longer, he had seen these situations enough times to know what was going to happen but he asked anyway "So, what are you going to do to me?"

The man said nothing, he continued to stare unblinkingly into Richard's eyes as he circled. Desperate to break the silence Richard said "What do you even expect to do eh, you don't even have a wand." As far as Richard could tell, he was right. When he had woken up he was surprised to find that his wand was still in his pocket, unreachable, unusable but still in his pocket. The man wasn't brandishing one either, and he didn't appear to have any pockets on the clothes he wore. And there didn't seem to be one tucked into his belt.

The man came to a stop, but said nothing. Richard was waiting for the other shoe to drop, for the man to react at all. For the first time since he entered the room he felt safe to break eye contact with the man. He watched as he the man offered a hand in the direction of Richard palm facing upward. After a few seconds he saw motes of what looked like energized dust begin to appear. Moving into the palm of his hand they began to coalesce into a small sphere of bright yellow light.

His eyes wide Richard looked up from the demonstration and saw a smile on the man's face. In the back of his mind he felt a presence, like an oily shadow it slowly crawled its way through his consciousness snaking forward he felt more than heard the whispers it created. As dark and oily black as the shadow that spawned them he could barely hear them, but what they said was somehow still clear _'some of us don't need wands'._ Richard shuddered as he watched the man close his fist, extinguishing the light and bathing the corners of the room in darkness again.

The man walked forward, now in better light Richard's eyes grew wide again as he saw just what was wrong with the man's eyes. Leaning forward, almost till they were nose to nose the man held a silent sneer on his face as their gaze met properly. Richard's hazel eyes meeting the amethyst colored irises of the man. Standing up straight again the man reached forward with a pair of fingers. On instinct Richard closed his eyes to protect them from harm; he felt the man press his fingers lightly against his eyelids and held them there for a moment.

As he felt the pressure lift from his eyes he tried to open them and found he couldn't. For a few moments nothing happened, cut off from his sight he tried to listen for something, some clue as to what was happening now. The first clue he had to something happening was when he heard a sizzling noise and was met by the sweet smell of burned flesh. After a few seconds the pain came, and he began writhing in pain and screaming as he felt the flesh begin to sear away and felt bones begin to crack in the heat. _'scream as much as you want, you won't be heard' _came the shadow voice.

After a few seconds the pain began to subside, and in between taking huge gulps of air he managed to say "What… are… you… doing… to me?"

The oily voice spoke again and with obvious humor in its voice said '_you wouldn't believe me if I told you'._

Authors Note: Hey everyone, meet my latest creation. From my nightmares to yours! I also apologize for the relatively small size of this particular chapter but I didn't want to suddenly switch from what you have just read back to something relatively mundane in comparison. Let me know what you think.

P.S.-I apologize if anyone was scared away from reading this because of my awful writing in the last chapter but hopefully things are on the mend, I definitely don't intend on rushing things anymore.


End file.
